Her Name Is Revene My Worst Nightmare
by ReveneQuinn
Summary: Revene. A 18 year old newly pronounced criminally insane girl who's already met the Joker and met him. He wasn't as she put her expectations to but less. While escaping Arkham a strange meteor catches her attention as it falls out of the sky. What happens when she becomes a little too curious?
1. Chapter 1

Alright so this is my first Batman related story written **EVER. **Creative criticism is allowed I suppose. I was planning on writing more, but I got Writer's Block out of no where.

The story is about a new patient at Arkham Asylum, Revene (pronounced Reveen like Harleen.. Ya know..) She's a blood lust killer. I got inspired by some story I read on here about Harley Quinn being like that. Anyways.. She meets The Joker, Heath Ledger Joker, and in just a while of meeting her, her basically discovers that he's found his soul mate. He hasn't reveled that to himself yet cause the Joker doesn't know what love is. In that same day, Revene plans something that could destroy Gotham in the future.

You'll have to read and find out what happens while I'm writing.

**I don't own Batman, Joker, DC Comics... You see where i'm going right?**

**Yeah so.**

**Here. We. Go.**

* * *

**Blackgate Prison**

"She's been declared insane," I looked up and smirked at the two doctors talking, " we're moving her to Arkham Asylum." "But hasn't The Joker just been taken back in?"

_Is that so? Watch me become the __**Queen Of Crime.**__ Gotham will be mine. Maybe even __**The Joker**_

They pulled me out of my cell.

No more Blackgate.

No more stupid sessions.

No more having to go down to the deepest cell for "punishment".

"Yo watch my wrists... Last thing I need is you trying to break them again!" I mugged the security guard and stopped him. Just to whisper in his ear, I had to stand high on my toes. "I'm pretty sure your family doesn't want to find out you were killed buy a bloodlust killer."

He stopped tugging hard quickly.

"That's what I thought cupcake, " I smirked.

* * *

**Arkham Asylum**

**The day before **

**The Joker's point of view **

_It was boring here in the common room. So I decided to listen to the two guards conversation._

"Did you hear?" the two guards, Jessy and Tim, were discussing something apparently important. _Since it seems so important, lets see what they have to say today._

"I hear a lot of things. What's today's rumor?" Tim looked at Jessy wanting to learn what it was. "They're moving Revene here tomorrow." _Sounds familiar.. "_Are you kidding me?" Tim had a shocked expression on his face. "Yeah," Jessy looked up to look at Tim, "She's been declared criminally insane. That bitch is crazy! Watched a video of her being interviewed, " _Revene? She seems interesting. "_She's a bloodlust criminal." A scared expression came over Tim's face, "Where is she being put?" "Down in the Intensive Care Unit," Tim wasn't too happy to hear where Revene was being placed. It was because of The Joker. God knows what would happen between the two. _I can't wait to meet this woman. Wondering what she's like already._

* * *

**Revene**

_They pushed me though the doors of Arkham. I already like the looks of this place. Who's The Joker? The guys were talking about him but I have no idea who he is._

_"_Hello Revene. I'm Quincy Sharp. The warden here at Arkham." I looked up to see an old guy just finishing. "Lovely," I smirked, "not that I care or anything." I put my head down and laughed. _Pathetic._

They kept dragging me though the Asylum eventually taking me to an elevator. "Intensive Care sir?" one of the guards asked. Sharp nodded. The elevator soon came to a stop. The doors opened to reveal a dark hall with only a few rooms with glass doors. As they took me to my room, we passed by a guy with green hair, carved smile, a painted face. _There was something about __**him**__ that made me forget the world around me. Was that him? The Joker? Can't wait to get to know this guy_.

* * *

**Joker**

I noticed the guards walking up with a girl in their arms. Her head was down and her hair covered her face. She looked up to find me looking directly at her. Her face expression made her look like she had never seen a human before. She looked... **Amazed. **I stood up and walked up to the glass, "When do I get to leave to the common room?" I asked hoping she was going too. "As soon as we get Revene here changed and send her on her way there. They will release you just after her." As they walked past, she continued to stare at me. For the first time in my life, I actually wanted something to do with a woman.

A few minutes later she was changed out of her attire and into the Arkham outfit. "Seven devils all around you... Seven devils in my house.. See I was dead when I woke up this morning.. And I was dead before the day is done.." She walked past me singing. She looked up at me and winked. Something about her made me instantly interested. She was just like me. The guard, Jerry, let me out just as she passed by. I was going to try and catch up to her but Jerry stopped me. "Leave her alone. Last thing you'd want is to be down her longer. Let her approach you. Don't approach her. Sharp will see it different. " I took his word and kept walking to the elevator. She was already inside waiting for the doors to close. As they shut, leaving the guard behind, I ran into the elevator just as they closed. Jerry yelled something but I didn't quite get it.

I looked at Revene from the corner of my eye. She had a really nice body. Perfect boobs. Nice ass._ Everything about her was perfect_. I knew she had to have some- "you having fun staring?" she cut me out of my thoughts, her blue eyes staring at me, "cause I am," and winked. "I am actually. It's .. a good feeling .. to know that uh you're like me... In ah.. ah way." She looked interested in what I had to say and walked closer to me. "In a way?" She asked, "I'm almost completely like you. but, " she paused. "You look more like a killer than I do. I'm a bloodlust killer who kills for fun... And you.. you are... a chaos causer." _She knew me. I had just met her and I already wanted her as my pet. Someone who would break me out, hide with me. Teach the henchmen some new tricks. Someone who would come in handy._ "You know exactly who I am... Everything about you ... makes me ah.. want you, " I looked directly in her eyes. She grabbed my face and kissed me. "I just met you but.. come with me. I'm escaping later. They'll never know. We'll hide out in a home where my henchmen are staying. They'll never find us." I took her hips in my hands. _Good thing she had some curves to grip on. _I kissed her, "What time?" She smirked, "I'll come get you. Promise." We went our separate ways acting as if we never talked. _I have a good feeling about this girl._


	2. Chapter 2

I heard a knock on the door to my cell. I looked up to see Revene in the same attire the guards have on. In her hand was more the same attire. She mouthed, "Let's go," and slipped the clothes through the small window of my cell.

I wasn't going to be able to go with her. She's going to take up most of my reputation.

"I can't," I mouthed. Her smile dropped instantly, "Why not?" "I'll escape on my own. She gave me a stern look, "fine then. I could have been gone already. Wasted my time," them flipped me off and left.

_I know for a fact I don't love her. I don't even know what love is. I think what I felt was just the feeling of knowing i'm not the only one out there that's the same way I am. _

I layed back down and thought about what could have happened. She would have been a help destroying Gotham City. Then I would have killed her. Yes killed her. After the job was done she wouldn't have a use anymore.

* * *

**_Revene_**

I walked straight out of Arkham without anyone knowing I was missing. I took a deep breath of the fresh air and smiled. _ Time to get back to work Revene. You have a city to burn._ I started to walk away from Arkham smiling away. I saw what looked like some sort of meteor falling out of the sky and crash. I started to run to where it looked like it had landed. Walking towards the red flashing meteor carefully I edged closer to examine the inside. My foot slipped and I fell inside. My eyes wondered at the excruciating pain that started to developers all through my body. I wanted to scream but no noise came out. The meteor started to close around me.

_This is it. I'm going to die. Everyone in Arkham is just going to think I disappeared._

_Oh well. My life never had much of a purpose anyways._

I laid there letting the feeling of unconsciousness take over my body. I couldn't fight the pain or the fact that I was be becoming unconscious. I let the meteors powers take control.

Waking up with a jolt, I felt the ground below me . Not the meteors inside no. The actual ground. It made me wonder if I had ever been inside that meteor or if I had been dreaming. I got up and walked over to the edge of the rocks to see my mirror image in the ocean. My eyes had changed from a bright hazel to red with black paint rimmed around my eyes. A deep shade of red lipstick ahead been applied to my lips. Failing to notice my attire from when I had got up, I no longer had on the security attire. It had been changed to a black and red leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders. My shirt had been changed to a black cropped red t shirt. My pants were red with a line of black going down the side. Black combat boots were on my feet instead of the black vans I had stolen. My blonde hair had been changed to a dark brown that flew in front of me as the wind blew. I started to wonder if I had developed any sort of power from the meteor. My fingertips had started to glow bright red along with the rest of my hands. I focused on the suddenly developed energy in my hands. Lasers shot out like how Superman's eyes would. I started to smirk madly._ Oh the shut I can do with these hands now. _Just the thought of what other powers I had been given made my smirk turn into a full blown smile. I was going to frighten Gotham City with the new Revene.

* * *

I was walking towards my apartment just thinking of my new capabilities. They were evil and hopefully Batman won't have some crazy idea that Kryptonite would weaken me. As far as I know,I have no weakness. Having a weakness means you have some sort of fear. I had nothing to fear. Not even Scarecrow's fear gas didn't work on me.

Walking in, I see my goons on the couch watching tv. "Boys. Something crazy happened to me after I had escaped." They turned their heads to look at me, "what happened boss?" "A massive meteor came crashing down near Arkham and me being curious, went to go see what it was. I was getting real close and my foot slipped. I fell into the massive thing and it closed around me. I went unconscious and next thing I know I'm back on the cold hard ground waking up like this! My hands shoot lasers out of them like Supermans eyes and my eyes turn a deep but bright red. I have yet to find out what other powers I have." They all looked at me as if wasn't already crazy enough. "Show us." I focused on my hands but felt myself levitate. _I'm flying. _"Your eyes are red," one said, all of them staring at me in amazement. The lasers appeared out of my hands as I had pointed them out of the window. "You're frightening now. Make that more frightening than before." I landed slowly back on to the floor and smiled. "So what did you boys do while I was gone hmm?" They all looked at me as if they had seen a ghost. "No-nothing in particular..." "Lies!" I snapped at them angrily. "Alright alright... We were going to go and try and break you out but... Fortunately.. Jimmy boy over there got us caught in the Narrows..." He mumbled the rest of his story. "Finish Jason!" I commanded harshly. "We landed up at the stacked deck and-and -!" I pulled out my gun pointing it at his head. Jimmy huffed, "we met Two Face at the Stacked Deck. He saw our tattoos and asked who we worked for. We told him we worked for you and he offered us a side job until you eventually broke out of Arkham. He asked if he could meet you one day just to see what you were like." I nodded, "continue." "We tried to protest with our descriptions of you but, he didn't seem the slightest bit afraid of you." I smirked, "anything else goons?" "Oh and he told us to tell you he's there every night if you ever wanted to meet him," Jimmy added. "Alright," I fixed my jacket and walked towards the kitchen. Leaning on the counter I smiled, "Let's go meet Mr. Harvey Dent.'

* * *

I walked in to the Stacked Deck smirking. A guy, which I assumed was one of Dent's goons walked up to me. "Revene. The boss has been waiting to meet you," he pointed to the back of the club. "That's exactly why i'm here. Where's Harvey?" "Right this way," he started walking towards the back. His body movement made him seem as if he was frightened. I looked back at Jimmy. He jumped up slightly as if I startled him. "Something wrong?" He nodded frantically, "I never thought your eyes would have been so red.. It... startled me." I checked my hands to see if they were glowing also. Nothing.. Just my eyes.. _ I could lie and say their contacts..._ _I don't think he would fall for it._

We walked up to the table and Harvey smirked, "gotta have your men with you huh?" "I'm dangerous enough without the men. To me, they're just an accessory," I winked. He started to chuckle at my comment, "i'm surprised your men told you about our little encounter." _What encounter?_ "Encounter? With who or what?" They told me nothing about some damn encounter.. "We met the Joker," _Yuck. "_I had made a deal with the guy and he refused to follow up on it." _Sounds like something he would do with the shit I've heard about him. _"Batman happened to join in on the fun, knocked the Joker out and took him to Arkham. " "I met him. He messed with me."_ He made me turn from a mad beast to this monster with super powers. _"You look frustrated," I was sitting there taken out of my deep thought. "What?" "Something on your mind?" he looked curious. "Joker. He's the reason i'm completely different from when I was no more or no less 5 hours ago. It's frustrating me." "I can see that," He nodded, "Now. Just tell me what it is that happened to you." "It's a long story." "Long story short then." "Alright then. I was being put into my cell at Arkham, saw the clown freak and thought I was "in love". I made a plan to break out with him. Then when I went to go get him, he had changed his mind. I got pissed and just left. The last few pieces of the story are... private," I looked at him. "Then sit closer to me and talk lower." I scooted closer to him in the booth and he put his arm around me, "are you okay with this?" I nodded, "it's fine. Well along with the story," I spoke lower, "this meteor thing came crashing out the damn sky and I went to go look at it. I got a little too close and fell into it. I panicked and I guess I got overwhelmed by the lack of space or breathed in some sort of chemical that made me fall unconscious. I woke up and i'm on the ground, as if it never existed," I leaned to whisper in his ear, "now I've got these weird powers and glowing red eyes." "I thought your eyes were contacts," he looked at me shocked as I leaned away from him. I shook my head no. "can I see your powers in action? By the way your face paint suits you highly from what I've heard about you." I chuckled and started to get up, "shall we Mr. Dent?" "We shall," he chucked. "well lead the way sir," I motioned my hand to the way. He walked in front of me and lead me out the door. "I don't want you being seen and sent to Arkham. So we'll go out to the woods and then you can show me." "Make me sound like an insane prostitute," I chuckled while getting into his truck. Harvey started laughing loudly at my joke, "that's funny.. Trust me, it's nothing like that." "I know I know," I chuckled. When we got to the woods, he parked his truck in the parking lot for the Botanic Gardens. "Plan on visiting Ivy?" "Maybe. I'll think about it," he winked. "Dent's going to get it in I see," I started walking to a small secluded area in the woods. I could hear Harvey's footsteps and chuckling as he walked behind me.

I stopped and turned around to look at him. "You might wanna stay where you are. Just to keep the other half of your face safe..." I smiled at him as he gave me a dirty look. Focusing on bringing back all the anger inside me, I feel myself lift off of the ground eyes closed face facing the sky. Losing everything around me, I was finally in full focus , anger and rage taking its state. At the moment, I wanted to go cause a shit load of Chaos, hear people scream in fear. I wanted to be in control.

"Revene!" Harvey called. My eyes snapped open and stared down at him, "what?" My voice sounded loud and slightly demonic. It made me smirk madly. But, I needed to regain control. Taking a deep breath, I slowly made my way back to the ground where I first stood.

"You are now officially scary as hell," I heard him say as I landed back on the ground. "Is that so?" I already knew.

"Crane no!" I heard Harvey yell as I felt something being injected into my back. Before I could face the person, everything went black as I collapsed to the ground.


End file.
